


Sacrifice

by theagetoforget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Disutopian Society, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagetoforget/pseuds/theagetoforget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak live on opposite sides of society, but soon find themselves joined for the same reason: family. Castiel and Dean are thrown into The Trials - the so called "honorable" test that no one seems to come back from as they both work to save their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Envelopes

Castiel

It was considered an honor to have a member of your family called up, and the Novak family was getting desperate. Recently many neighbors had been heard loudly bragging over their lack of son or daughter and it was rapidly becoming an embarrassment to not have a single member of your family taken. 

This was how the upper classes viewed The Trials, and Castiel was the Novak family’s last hope. All of his brothers and sister had passed the age that was acceptable for application, and the pressure was on.

The thing was, Castiel didn’t want to go.

Nobody really knew what being called up meant, only that once you were accepted into The Trials, a large sum was rewarded and that no one returned. It was assumed those who passed The Trials were put into some secret and important position that required being removed from all family and friends, but there was nothing proving this. The Government remained quiet, and allowed the people to make their own assumptions. 

How was Castiel expected to want to go without even knowing where he was going, nevertheless what he would be doing?

But his family wanted it, and what they wanted, they got. 

Which all led to Castiel’s current position – standing over the application box suppressing the tremor in his hand as he held the form over the slot in the box. He knew he had been standing there an abnormal amount of time, but he knew the room was empty except him and the android behind the counter. He had gone out of his way to find a post office in the poor sector of the city to avoid people. Those in the Lessers never seemed eager to take part in The Trails.

Maybe they knew something he didn’t.

Castiel ran his fingers along the edge of the envelope, considering. He could just tell his parents he had submitted the form, but they always had a way of knowing when someone went against their wishes. Cautiously he eyes the android at the front counter, and he was met with a blank stare.

“Anything I can do for you, sir?” it asked plainly. 

“Uh. No. I’m fine,” Castiel nervously replied, turning away from the unsettling eyes and back to the box. The androids had always freaked him out, no matter how much time he spent in his father’s factory with them.

After standing stock still for another few minutes, staring at the letter and dark opening in kind, Castiel sighed, resigned himself to fate and dropped the application into the slot. The metal clanged as the machinery inside determined the destination written on the envelope and sent it on its way, making Castiel rapidly back away.

Right into another person.

He looked up into bright green eyes with a shining smile to match.

“Whoa man,” the guy said, putting Castiel back into balance. 

“I – I’m sorry,” Castiel stuttered, trying not to stare and failing miserably. The man was really something. Tall and muscular with perfectly mused hair and a face that was honestly the definition of perfect. Unlike himself, the man was obviously from this sector, grease was smeared down his arms, on his cheek and was staining his clothing. He was holding a letter similar to the one Castiel had just dropped off, if a bit more crumpled, in… a metal hand.

A cyborg. 

Castiel backed away further, eyeing the hand with suspicion. He’d grown up in a house declaring cyborgs as impure. Monsters that destroyed morality. The more robot in a cyborg, the less human in morality there was left.

The cyborgs face darkened as he watched Castiel react. “Oh, one of those. And I had high hopes for your pretty face.” Castiel was taken aback by this comment as the cyborg glared and pushed past Castiel, likely using his metal hand on purpose to further his discomfort. 

Castiel looked down and away, ashamed. He’d always homed that when he came across a cyborg he would react differently than his family. But not it was clear he belonged with his judgmental family, and therefore wherever The Trail took him.

He kept his head down and quickly exited the Government building.

 

Dean

“Dean, you don’t need to do this. We’ll be okay.”

Dean stared his brother down as the taller man stood in the way of the door he was trying to get out of. “Yes Sam, I do.”

Sam squared his shoulders and matched his brothers stare. “We’ve made it this long, I’m sure we can keep going without you basically selling yourself to the Government. You know what they say about The Trials.”

“Of course I know what they say.” Dean switched tone to imitate those spreading the rumors. “’They’re dangerous!’ ‘I heard they’re designed to be basically impossible.’ ‘No one has come back, and that’s why they pay so much for those accepted.’” Dean paused, pushing down the rising fear as he considers their words. “But that doesn’t matter, Sammy. You and Mom need the money.” As Sam opens his mouth to protest, Dean raises his voice above what he expects from his brother. “And don’t you even try to tell me we don’t need the reward.”

Sam closed his mouth. His body deflated as he whispered, “I don’t want to lose you.”

In response Dean gripped his little brother by the shoulders. “Hey. It’ll be okay. We’ve made it through everything so far, what’s saying I won’t be the first to come home? Anyway, there’s a good chance I won’t be chosen.”

Arms wrapped around him and Dean held his brother close, praying that he was right.

Lightly he pushed Sam off of him and held up the now slightly crumpled letter. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he said “Look what you’ve done, now they definitely won’t accept me.”

That elicited a laugh and a snarky “Well maybe I ought to give the letter to one of your dysfunctional contraptions.”

“How dare you!” Dean exclaimed, dancing around his brothers playful swinging and towards the door. He opened it and stepped out, smiling around his words. “I’ll be back little bro!”

“I’m bigger than you!”

“Only in height, if you know what I mean,” Dean winked and started down the sidewalk towards the post office, Sam’s barking laugh echoing behind him. 

…

As he enters the small post office, he notices the immediate change from the filthy streets of the Lesser side of the city to the clean Government building. 

Really showed off the priorities of their “President”.

Suddenly a warm body slammed into him, and he fought back laughter as he watched the panicked body language of the man pressed against him. 

“Whoa man,” he smiled, grabbing the man’s shoulders and moving away from him. 

He stopped as the man looked up, assaulted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen peering at him apologetically. “I – I’m sorry,” the man stuttered in a gravelly voice. The man was clean and neat except for his hair, which seemed like it was comfortable in its disarray. He was well dressed, clothed in a flawless, starched white shirt and slacks that accented his slim yet strong build. Dean shuffled self-consciously as he remembered his ratty clothing in comparison. This guy had to be part of the highest class, often referred to as the Angels, but it made no sense for one of them to be in this part of town, watching Dean like he could see his soul. 

Surprisingly Dean found he didn’t mind the piercing eyes… at least until the man rapidly backed away with those eyes fixed on Dean’s hand. Dread raced through Dean as his metal hand produced fear in another. Just as quickly as the dread arrived it was replaced with anger. This guy knew nothing about him beyond his status as a Lesser and that he had a replacement hand. He had no right to judge him.

“Oh, one of those. And I had such high hopes for such a pretty face,” Dean found himself growling. He hadn’t intended to include the last part, but the expression of mixed shock and shame that he saw on the other man’s face made him glad he said it. 

Rage still pulsing through him, Dean consciously caused discomfort to the man by shoving him aside with the hand that was viewed as a monstrosity. 

And he definitely did not listen to him leave before unceremoniously shoving the enveloped he held into the box that automatically sent his application away.


	2. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh... it's been a long time. I do plan on picking this back and finishing it. CONSISTENTLY. 
> 
> The chapters will get longer, I promise. Just bear with me.

\- Castiel -

Castiel sighed, setting aside the book he had been hoping would offer him a brief respite from his nerves. Today was the day. The day that the next set of letters was to be sent out, the day that would destroy him, no matter the outcome. 

His parents were dead set on sending him off, even if he didn't receive the letter. They seemed to already be assimilating him out of their lives, which caused a tension that often lead to Castiel fleeing to his room. His only escape from those who wanted him gone were his siblings Anna and Gabriel. They were the only ones who seemed to understand the potential peril involved in sending Castiel off to some unknown location for unknown reasons. Because of this, the two seemed to be taking turns spending time planted in Castiel's room with him, trying to cheer him up.

It was odd, to say the least. But no matter how odd it was, it was appreciated. Not only did it serve the purpose of distracting from his nerves, but also his thoughts. Which, for some reason, only seemed to linger on glittering green eyes flickering between anger and laughter.

It served to mock him, in the way he was sure the man wished. No matter what he tried to think about, his mind returned to the immediate look of hatred flashing across the man's face, leading Castiel's train of thought repeatedly to how he would apologize if he ever got the chance. It seemed impossible for him to ever forget his blunder, and Castiel wished only to find a way to redeem himself, even though there was very little chance he would ever see the man again.

As his thoughts again drifted towards these thoughts, he heard a high pitched squeal from his mother, followed by what sounded like running up the stairs to his room. The door burst open and Castiel was confronted by his entire family. His mother was in tears, though it was evident they were of joy by the way she clutched an envelope to her chest. 

"Castiel darling..." she sobbed, opening her arms for him to hug her.

The reality of the situation hit Castiel surprisingly slowly, the feeling of horror snaking through his body without fanfare. He was left numb with shock as he felt himself getting up and walking into his mother's arms. Barely noticing his father and older brothers Michael and Lucifer clapping him on the back, he stared off at the wall over his mom's shoulder. As he watched, Anna walked into view, a look of fear apparent in her eyes but still she dramatically gestured for Castiel to smile.

Her presence seemed to wake him from a trance and he quickly forced a smile before pulling away from his mother to face the rest of the family.

"Congrats little brother," Michael offered, smiling a bit bitterly.

"Yeah, I can't believe you did it," Lucifer continued, obvious anger flickering in his eyes despite the bright smile. It reminded Castiel of his brothers once confidence that he would receive the very letter now addressed to the wrong brother.

Castiel agreed.

"Thank you," Castiel replied robotically as Anna took over the hug, tears trailing down her cheeks. He pulled her closer, dropping his head onto her shoulder to allow the smile to fall away.

 

\- Dean -

"Are you nervous?" came a voice from his doorway.

Dean shifted his googles onto the top of his head and turned to face his brother. "Of course not Sammy," he automatically replied. As he watched his brother's expression, he rethought his answer and sighed. 

"What do you think?" He stood, tearing the googles off his head and moved closer to Sam. When there was no response, Dean looked away from Sam and began nervously adjusting the gears in his hand before continuing. "Even though the chances of being chosen are really low, I could still easily be shipped off to God knows where." Dean paused, shifting his gaze back up to meet his brothers gaze. He forced a grin and continued, "But really, who wouldn't want this hot piece of ass."

"Dean!" Sam explained, finally responding to his older brother. "This is serious."

Dean smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. "Dude, you know me. No matter what, it'll be okay. I promise." 

Sam didn't look convinced, but he did shift to look over at the object Dean had been working on before he came in. "What are you working on now?"

Dean moved towards his desk, grinning sheepishly. "Well it was a watch... but I got a bit carried away." He picked the little timepiece up and handed it to Sam for him to get a good look at. 

Sam took it and twisted it around, looking for something to distinguish it from other watches. After a moment, he turned shrugged and handed it back to Dean. "Sorry to break it to you, but that looks like a regular watch to me."

Chuckling, Dean turned the watch over and cautiously removed the back, revealing a small space jammed with more gears and items than it should be. After a moment he replaced to back and turned the watch face up, glancing up as he pressed a small series of buttons. Awe crossed Sam's face as he watched a small blade, a light and two screwdriver heads flip out from the side of the watch. 

"Ta da!" Dean brandished the light, shining it into Sam's face.

"Dean! Stop it, you'll blind me!" Sam exclaimed, waving his arms around to block the light as Dean moved it around to keep the light on his face.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, you know it's just a dim battery powered light," Dean replied, but he did turn it off and place everything back in their pockets, returning the watch to its original form. Sam's answering bitch face was one for the ages, serving only to further the size of Dean's grin. 

"And I was going to compliment you and everything."

"Yeah well-" Dean began, only to be cut off by the sound of their mother's voice.

"Sam! Dean! Come downstairs for dinner!"

The brothers made eye contact, breaking into matching wild grins before both turning and bolting down the creaky stairs. Their laughter echoed as they shoved each other out of the way as they went, racing to the kitchen doorway only to come to a polite stop before entering to avoid a scolding from their mom. The two grinned at each other before calming walking into the kitchen, looking the perfect picture of innocence. After entering though, they found themselves confronted by something other than their mother waiting with a knowing grin on her face.

Dean's heart dropped. He froze in place as he took his mother in and Sam rushed to her side. She stood on the other side of the table, hands braced against it and head bowed low. Small sobs escaped her tight lips. She looked small, broken. But only after Dean looked at the table did he truly get hit with understanding.

Pressed firmly against the table by his mother's clutching hands was a pure white envelope with a large government seal.

Dean had been chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do have a plan to continue updating this as much as possible. Hopefully everyone enjoys!


End file.
